


Frozen Hearts (Remastered)

by NiiSanNinjaSensei



Series: Bad Choices [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mafia AU, Mpreg, Russian Mafia, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiiSanNinjaSensei/pseuds/NiiSanNinjaSensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert Beilschmidt never asked for his life to be this shitty, he never asked for his girlfriend to cheat on him - or for his childhood to be non-existent. Gilbert also never asked to be kidnapped and sold off to the Russian Don, a man who wanted more than a little fucktoy. He wanted Gilbert's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shiny Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Chapter: 22/9/'17

 

The deafening music of the club pulsated along with the bodies pressed against each other, the air humid, people spilled their drinks and stumbled to get new ones. The bartenders worked frantically to satisfy all their customers, one which starting to make them nervous with his deranged eyes and slurred cursing. The man hasn’t been there for long, but already he almost drank away his wallet. His friend too looked mournfully at each crisp bill passed to satisfy the drunk man. The bartenders only turned their heads as the drunkard cursed, clearly used to hearing the world’s complaints.

The man in question drank down his drink in one gulp and turned hurt ruby eyes towards his friend, heartbreak visible in his eyes. His silver hair glowed underneath the club lights, something which he was often praised on for having ‘good tastes’, too bad no one knew he had no control over the silver strands. He was about to call for a bartender when his friend grabbed his wrist and held him back.

“ _Nein!_ Let me drink!”

“You’ve had enough Gilbert-”

“ _Fich dich!_ You don’t know shit! That _kleine schlampe_ left me and I’m not allowed to _drink?_ Fuck all of you!”

Curious eyes turned to pair, women smiling in sympathy as they easily recognised a newly formed bachelor. The two men were starting to become a spectacle, too bad Gilbert Beilschmidt wasn’t a stranger for his public antics. His friend gave a quick glare to the curious eyes before turning back to comfort him, his nimble fingers reaching to touch a pale wrist.

“ _Mon ami,_ it’s not worth it. It was bound to happen, it just wasn’t meant to be.”

Furious ruby eyes squinted at him.

“What the fuck do you know about losing love Francis?”

Francis glared at him, his face set in stone as his ocean eyes turned ice cold. Somewhere in Gilbert’s drunk mind, he realised his flaw but still refused to apologise. Gilbert turned around to face his friend and gave a cruel smile.

“You know what, you got life lucky. All you ever do is grope a chick and then fuck her! All she does it spread her legs and beg for more!" By now Gilbert was cackling like a madman, clearly amused by the fact that his friend was able to just have women submit to his charm. He got a curious stare from a nearby woman and turned to her, pointing a finger somewhere near her breasts.

“What about you, huh? Will you suck my dick if I take my pants off? Then maybe jump every guy here until you finally proved a point?” The woman’s face turned up in disgust. She shuffled closer to the man next to her, and Gilbert barely realised he growled at the obvious distaste in her eyes.

"YOU SLUT! DO YOU WANT A GOOD FUCK, EH! WELL GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

No reply was given, but it was enough for the bartenders to finally have enough of Gilbert. The silverette could already see someone starting to approach them, probably to finally throw him out like all the other times. Not willing to submit so easily, Gilbert merely stepped off from the barstool and stumbled over his own feet before straightening himself the best he could.

He gave the approaching bouncer and glare before turning to his friend who was casting worried looks at him. It made him sick. “Fuck you Francis, I came here to get wasted and you ruined my fun.” Gilbert had no idea if his words made sense, if his English was actually English anymore. He needed to get out of here before more woman gave him pitying looks. A twisted part of his mind wanted all of them to suffer in every way imaginable; he was tired of being screwed over by women.

Ignoring the people around, Gilbert started to push through the crowd to get out of the place. For some fucked up reason everywhere the man looked he only saw people making out and having a good time, something which only made his heart ache and anger coil around in his stomach.

Through the slight buzz in his head, Gilbert finally managed to wedge his way through the front door and briefly enjoyed the cool air that washed over him. He could feel small goosebumps rising on his arms and pulled his worn out jacket just a bit tighter around him. The streets were dark but lively, young people celebrating the weekend in every possible manner. He wished he could party right now, but honestly, what was there even to be happy about?

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Gilbert realised that Francis was his lift considering the men lived together, but the silverette couldn’t bring himself to be anywhere near his friends. He needed to get away, just for a while. Sighing, the man walked along the sidewalk and processed his shitty day.

First he walked in on his girlfriend cheating, who wasn’t even guilty about the whole thing, then he managed to lose his job because someone complained about his behaviour, then his own friends turned on him telling him about all the times they warned him and blah blah blah… Gilbert never asked for his life to be this hard, he never asked for his parents to turn out the way they did. But he couldn’t change the past no matter how hard he tried.

Gilbert looked up when he realised he was starting to near some of the dangerous parts of the town, where the prostitutes and drug addicts roamed. They weren’t bad people, Gilbert found himself more than once just hanging out with them – because unlike his friends, they understood the hardships of what life can really throw at you. Continuing onwards, the silverette smiled at a blonde woman with ruby red lips who in turn winked before turning back to her friend.

Deciding to just spend the rest of his night crying about his problems to the prostitutes, a shiny black car pulled up next to him. Gilbert gave himself a quick look over to ensure he didn’t look the part of a prostitute, when the tinted window rolled down to reveal a man covered in shadows.

“Hey, you sure you belong here?”

The man had a strange accent, clearly not European, but Gilbert was intrigued. He neared the car and slightly leaned towards the window, to see the man wore a hoodie. Alarm bells went off inside his head, but right now the silverette was desperate.

“Who are you?”

“Sadiq Adnan, I was sent by Francis Bonnefoy to come pick you up, said you’ll be around here somewhere.”

Just hearing the Frenchman’s name made Gilbert sneer in disgust. He didn’t want to go back to his place. Sadiq must have noticed, because he gave a deep throaty chuckle before leaning forward and opening the door.

“Or you know, we could go back to my place.”

“I don’t do dudes.”

Gilbert saw a filthy smirk.

“No problem then, I got some good stuff. You look stressed.”

Giving into his own internal war, Gilbert cautiously slid into the car and admired the plush leather seats. He turned to face the man and was shocked to see he was kind of handsome.

“Well then, let’s go ease some of your stress.”

… … …

 

Gilbert Beilschmidt, age twenty-one, was only seen once again twenty-two years later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place near the border of France, in this chapter at least.


	2. Strangers in the Dark

_Lights, bodies, a car. Someone took me away, someone was going to make it better for me. They took me somewhere, they told me it would make me feel bet_ ter-

The sudden onslaught of vibration had Gilbert groan in confusion at the rude wake up call, the pounding in his head told him he should go back to sleep. So he did. But Gilbert didn’t expect to rest his head on something hard but warm, something else tickling his nose. But it was soft, so the silverette chased after it only to receive a hard prod at his cheek. He was about to tell whatever it was to fuck off, when he was beat to it.

“Hey bastard, wake up!” if the voice wasn’t enough for Gilbert to jerk awake from confusion, the slap to his face certainly was. His head continued to pound and the ringing only got worse, leaving him groaning in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Ignoring the hissing voice, Gilbert only proceeded to nuzzle into whatever he was on, something pleasantly tickling his nose. Gilbert was about to fall asleep once again when something hard struck him across the face, followed by an angry voice hissing out the word ‘bastard’.

Gilbert jerked away and blinked rapidly to analyse his surroundings, when he realised he couldn’t see anything. Panic flared up inside of him, but before he act on it, a jolt underneath his feet had him realise something. He wasn’t in his room.

Gilbert looked to his side where the voice came from, hands reaching up to rub his eyes when he realised he couldn’t move them. A curious tug had Gilbert realise that they were in handcuffs, linked to something hard and metal around his neck. He was bound like a sex slave. What the fuck?

Confusion buzzing in his head, Gilbert looked over again at the voice, it sounded male.

“Don’t just go and fall asleep on people’s fucking shoulders! Chigi!” Ah, my left! The voice sounded foreign and young, maybe even an angry midget. Gilbert’s imagination wasn’t all that great, and failed to provide a valid mental image. Another jolt at his feet made Gilbert realise where he was; in a vehicle… bound and half-naked with foreign angry midgets. Was this how he was going to die?

Gilbert closed his eyes as he tried to remember how he even got into the situation. A bitch broke his heart, he went out to drown in his sorrows… Francis abandoned him… a guy picked him up and… oh… Oh!

The stranger took Gilbert back to his apartment, where the two proceeded to drink further and the man offered a way to escape from reality. It wouldn’t be the first time Gilbert did drugs, but it would be the first he woke up afterwards bond and blind.

Gilbert’s head was still pounding, which didn’t help the situation at all. He couldn’t even remember the fucker’s name. Gilbert yelped when the midget suddenly cuffed him across the head. “Stupid!” Gilbert had no idea what he did.

“Hey, what the hell is your problem?”

He didn’t feel guilty for snapping, the man was abusing him! The man only huffed and muttered another ‘stupid’. Things were happening to slow for Gilbert, and he was having a hard time trying to stay lucid in whatever’s happening.

“Can you at least explain to me why I was fortunate enough to be abused by you?”

Gilbert didn’t receive any response, which only made him bristle.

“Do you know why we’re here?”

Silence. Looks like the midget had enough of Gilbert’s shit… whatever the silverette did in the first place.

“Hello? So what? Now you’re dead?”

The stranger shuffled next to Gilbert, his cold hip brushing up against Gilbert’s, making him aware of how he wasn’t the only one half-naked and bound.

"Shut up bastard, the guards will hear us and you'd be worth shit."

The words were hushed but stern, it only made Gilbert frown. Guards? Lowering his own voice, Gilbert pushed for information.

“Who the hell are you? And why are we here?”

“My name doesn't not concern you, not yet at least, and we are on a truck chained and cuffed and about to be sold off to greedy men with lots of money.”

Gilbert’s blood ran cold, he refused to believe what he was hearing.

"Wait… sold off as what exactly?"

"Anything really, for labour, organs or sex, doesn't matter."

Gilbert was on the verge of a panic attack, his heart ready to escape his chest. It would be a better fate than what was ahead of him.

"Why do you seem so calm?" The man didn't answer his question. Once again he shuffled and Gilbert couldn't help but marvel at how soft his skin was, something his mind restored.

"Hush. The guards will hear you."

Everything was once left in silence. Gilbert had a feeling his end might be nearer than he would have liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Feliciano doesn't exist at all


	3. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the new editing is taking so long, I didn't intend for this to happen.

Gilbert had no idea how much time passed since he spoke to the stranger, he might have fallen asleep at some point, and yet everything was still clouded in darkness when he awoke. He felt shuffling next to him again, and frowned. The stranger wouldn’t stop doing that…

“Bastard, I have an itch and can’t fucking reach it.”

Gilbert wanted to laugh, because what else can he during a time like this? But the man’s desperate voice made him swallow the sound and instead shyly turned to the stranger.

“Uh, want me to-”

“No.”

Gilbert jerked away. Fine, he was only trying to be nice. He huffed and wanted to cross his arms, the small movement made the stranger next to him sigh.

“Just, don’t bother me okay. I don’t mean to be fucking rude but that’s just how I am.”

Of all the excuses…

"Well then, can I at least ask why you are here? I mean did they just grab you off the streets or were you kidnapped."

Gilbert heard the man stifle a laugh. Well sorry he wasn’t some expert in being kidnapped!

"Not really…"

The stranger was silent for a moment before sighing and shuffling again.

“Let me start from the beginning."

More shuffling.

"My name is Lovino Romano Vargas," he kept silent after that, making Gilbert frown. Was he missing something? Did the man want some kind of reaction- oh. Oh!

"Vargas? You mean like the actual Vargas?"

"Yes bastard, I mean the Vargas with the Mafia and all! Damn bastard sent me here."

Mafia? Gilbert did not sign up for this, nope! He did not sign up to be kidnapped and meet some mafia dudes!

"A-Are you the D-Don?"

The stranger only chuckled. Was that a threat? Humour?

"No, but I am his son."

The poison in his voice almost made Gilbert wince. He didn’t think he’d ever find someone with so much hate for their father other than him. _A friend via shared hate. Well done Gil, you outdid yourself._

"So what does the Mafia have to do with you being here exactly?"

Another sigh, seriously!

"I'm on my first 'mission' as you can say. I'm going to be sold off to the fucking rivals! Dammit! I hate my father! Because I'll be acting like a 'peace treaty', when actually I just spy on them."

There was a pause before he spoke again.

"What if I'm sold off to the wrong guy!? I don't even know what he looks like, and I'll probably be used like a little sex toy who cannot say no."

The stranger’s voice didn’t sound sure anymore, none of the mafia confidence Gilbert thought he would have. He almost sounded… young.

"How old are you?" The question slipped out before Gilbert could control himself, but he was curious and who really knew if the cat died-

"Sixteen."

_What the fuck, that’s young!_

"Oh, uh… that's kinda rough." Lovino just snorted.

"I'm lucky, the other boys gets sent out when they turn fourteen, I'm just a 'special' case."

Gilbert suddenly felt uncomfortable; here he was sitting next to the mafia heir who just spilled his mission information. The only logical move would be to kill the silverette. It was nice while it lasted he supposed.

"So, creepy guy, want to tell me why the fuck you're here?"

Prolong the torture, know what to use against your prey. The mafia was trickier than Gilbert expected.

"I was kidnapped." Lovino laughed. "Of course you were, isn't there more details? Or are you just boring?"

 _That's probably what she thought_. Gilbert only shrugged.

"My girlfriend dumped me, I went out and got drunk, some guy offered me a lift and I woke up here, not much to tell really. I guess I was just unlucky."

Lovino was silent for a moment.

"What do you look like?"

_This guy…_

"I'm an albino; pale skin, white hair, red eyes-"

"Red eyes… Albino… you're fucked."

Gilbert frowned and was about to ask what Lovino meant, when the ground underneath him suddenly stopped rattling and his body violently jerked to the side. He heard a loud clang from Lovino’s side when things went quiet for a moment.

Men shouted from outside and started banging on the sides, a loud bang came from where Gilbert guess was the door when it got yanked open and burly man glared down at them. The sky was dark outside, bursts of light coming from different directions and illuminating what could be tall fences. _A boot camp?_

Gilbert took the time to look over at Lovino, and almost jerked from how beautiful the boy was. He had sun-kissed skin and dark chocolate hair with a small curl defying gravity. He really was… _beautiful._ Gilbert was sure if he liked men he would’ve taken the opportunity to seduce the boy to hell and back.

Gilbert’s eyes travelled to almost visible ribs and wondered if Lovino was just naturally skinny or if the mission is taking a greater toll on him than originally planned.

“ _Opstaan!_ ” The sudden voice had Gilbert jerk again, his confusion only further fed when people around him quickly obeyed the command. Too bad Gilbert had no idea what they wanted from him. He stood up as well, and realised after a beat that Lovino didn’t follow suit.

“Lovino?” Gilbert hissed at the boy, but he was still slumped against the wall. Gilbert was staring to panic, unsure what to do whilst the large foreign man only continued to glare at him. The man came stomping towards the pair and pointed a beefy finger at Lovino. _"Waaromzalhijniet luisteren!?"_

Gilbert was flustered and had no idea what was being yelled at him, so in his panic he only flung up his arms and yelled in terrified German. “ _Ich Weiss nicht!_ ” The man’s eyes bulged, his face growing red and Gilbert prepared for his impending death when all that happened was the man turned to Lovino, roughly jerked his body before pointing at the albino this time.

“ _Dragen hem._ ” With that the man only turned around, yelled more orders, and stomped back out the truck. Left to interpret the foreign tongue, Gilbert shakily turned around and carefully picked Lovino up into his arms, he couldn’t leave the boy here. No one was linked together in chains, but the thought of escaping almost didn’t exist, the consequences too fearful to think about. There were about twenty people in total and they all slowly marched out the truck. Some looked wide awake, others tired, and a few just bored with everything. It scared Gilbert to think that some of these people were used to what was happening to them all.

The line didn’t move all that slow, and soon enough the albino blinked furiously against spotlights raining down on him. It was clearly night, the time unknown and location. With no other choice, Gilbert was forced to look down at Lovino, his somewhat long fringe giving a shield to the light. There were guards stationed around them, guns in hands and eyes leering at every single one of them. For once in a very long time, Gilbert felt very naked and shy.

Suddenly the line stopped and Gilbert dared to take peek around the person in front of him. Facing them was a high wall of pure metal fencing, large spotlights were situated at the top and surrounding the place was a dense forest. Gilbert wondered how they managed to hide this place if they were smuggling people in and out the whole day, but he barely had time to ponder much on the thought when he noticed that the small group was being split into three.

The large man from before grunted at each person before pointing at three different guards, each one donned with a twisted smile and heavy gun. Gilbert noted that the third guard already had three people with him, all blond and pale men with only one who could almost qualify for being muscular. The grunt was in front of the albino in only a matter of time, and he too was sent off to join the three blonds. Looking back the other groups, Gilbert couldn’t understand what set them apart. Group one were made out of two women, and group two had another two women plus one man. The first two women had long and silky ebony hair, their limbs nimble and graceful… and group two… they were just battered to pieces, all three of them.

Gilbert’s train of thoughts were interrupted when his assigned guard yelled and the group was led through the walls, only to be met by permanent tents lining against a wall. There were few people already inside, and Gilbert spotted a logo on a building with three trucks parked next to it. He wondered if somehow it linked to how the place stayed hidden.

The group walked silently over to one of the tents, Lovino’s weight taking a toll on Gilbert’s arms, and the door – it was a door, not a flap, but a metal door somehow connected to the tent – was opened, before the four of them were shoved inside. The guard shut the door, the sound of a latch closing the last thing Gilbert heard from the guard that night. He turned to the other three blonds, cleared his throat and spoke to the shortest one of them.

“What now?”

The other two already set off to the thin mattresses on the floor and pushed them together. The shortest blond turned to Gilbert with a soft glare, his eyebrows very close into making one.

“We get some sleep, can’t have them rough us up being tired.”

Gilbert almost missed most of his words, the man’s accent too foreign for him to understand. He has heard it before, near Francis’ place. But never encountered a man like him beforehand. British? Gilbert watched as the largest blond called the other two over and the three quickly settled into one large clump of cuddles. Strange people.

Turning to the remaining sleeping places, Gilbert carefully lowered Lovino onto one, watching as the Italian sighed in his sleep. Only then did everything came back to the albino. Kidnapped. Sold. Kidnapped. Sold. Kidnapped. Death.

He was kidnapped, he was going to be sold, and die. Die. Die. He was going to die at the hands of a ruthless bastard. Sold for what? Organs, sex, money, sex. Sold for sex.

It was too much to think about, too much in so little time.

With nothing left to do, Gilbert shuffled over to the mattress next to Lovino and almost dropped dead with exhaustion. He cannot remember if he dreamt that night.


	4. Sold!

Gilbert startled awake, his heart hammering against his chest. He sat up with a flurry and looked around finding his surroundings in nothing but pitch black, a snore erupting from a corner, a scream from outside. Gilbert was about to jump up when arms around his waist rooted him to the ground. He looked down to find a mumbling brunette clinging onto him, half of his body on cold cement and the other on a thin mattress.

_Kidnapped. Sold. Death._

His heart didn’t stop hammering, but his mind slowed down rapidly. Looking back down on the youth, Lovino, Gilbert reached to pet the boy and noticed his raw wrists. Someone came in to take of the cuffs, it could have been what woken him up. Francis always pranked him that way, making loud noises in the middle of the night only for Gilbert to flail out of bed and into some sort of foul shit at the edge of his bed. Not so good times.

Deeming it safe to go back to place, not that safe to shut his mind off, Gilbert lulled himself back into unconscious.

… … …

“Wake up _güzellikleriuyku_!”

The sudden and loud words echoed off the walls in the small tent, boring into Gilbert’s head. The man groaned in annoyance, wondering why anyone would want to be so chipper in the morning. He dared an eye open and hissed when piercing light infiltrated his sight. His arms tightened around the mass next to him and he buried his face deeper into the ticklish fluff near his head.

Somewhere in his sleep state he heard heavy boots nearing him, and the sound did no register completely until said boots almost knocked the wind out of him. Gilbert’s eyes shot open and his nails dug into soft flesh, his spine throbbed as he wondered if the man stepped in cement for his boots to be that hard.

“I said wake up!”

The harsh growl had Gilbert immediately obey, painfully sitting up straight and turning around to see a peculiar man; it wasn’t the dark green hood or the familiar beard which had him confused, rather it was the simple white mask covering just his eyes which had Gilbert wonder who the man was. The stranger’s mouth was twisted in an amused grin, his eyes shifted over to Lovino who was still asleep, and to the blonds in the corner who were already up and ready.

Gilbert didn’t have time for questions, because the stranger only muttered something in a foreign tongue before leaving the tent again. Gilbert was let bewildered with the whole spectacle. He turned to wake Lovino up, noting that his chaffed wrists were redder than he thought possible. Placing a tentative hand on the Italian’s shoulder, Gilbert was about to gently shake the boy awake when Lovino snorted and poorly concealed his giggles.

“You’re awake…”

Lovino only snorted again.

“What’s so funny?”

Lovino turned around onto his back, and Gilbert realised that somehow the two managed to cling onto each other the entire night and neither really felt the need to address the issue. The Italian sighed a bit, his giggles having died down.

“He called us sleeping beauties, just something I haven’t heard him say before.”

Instead of being satisfied with the answers, Gilbert was left with more questions.

“You know him? And what he said? How?”

“Well for one, I was raised learning as many languages as possible. How can I carry out my duties if I don’t even know what the enemy is saying?”

“Yeah, how many do you know?”

“Around six, I’m expected to know fifteen before the age of twenty. As for fuckface, we have a strange… relationship. We grew up together, somehow, his father is well respected and my father thought it was a good idea to have the children all bond together. But he always threatened to kidnap me.”

Gilbert only blinked at the information, not able to form any response. What was he supposed to say? Sorry? That’s cool?

Lovino spared Gilbert by continuing his story.

“His name is Sadiq Adnan, not something that’s really classified at all, no one can catch him anyways. He was the guy who brought us here, I mean most of us at least, he’s good at what he does.”

The name had Gilbert freeze as he realised who the man was, yet he couldn’t muster up any strong emotions against the man… in a way, he had no motive to really hate the man at all. _Although he kicked my back._ Yeah Gilbert hated him now.

The silvernette noticed Lovino giving a calculating look.

“You know, I never got your name.”

“Gilbert Beilschmidt.”

Lovino snorted, his eyes failing to hide amusement.

“What, no other fancy titles?”

“Nah, my family was crap.”

Or at least what he remembered of them. Lovino ducked his head in guilt, a sad look spreading across his face. Gilbert couldn’t care that much about it, his surname not important to him in the least, yet the small frown on Lovino’s face only made his gut tingle in suspicion.

Before Gilbert could ask the boy anything, he stood up.

“We should get ready, there are few showers and we need to share… Sadiq managed to even get us into the nicer ones too.”

Gilbert only nodded and stood up as well, noticing that the other three blonds were also ready to up and go. Lovino ignored them and instead yelled something to a guard by the door, the man in turn barely batting an eye as he opened the door and allowed Lovino to exit with Gilbert in tow. The silvernette kept his eyes to the floor, hand clutching firmly to the boy in front of him.

He heard screams and wails, harsh yelling and even the voices of children. He knew this sort of thing existed, that people were taken and sold off… but never did he imagine to be a part of it. It wasn’t something he wanted to commit to memory, so he kept his mind busy as Lovino guided them towards the nicer showers.

“Come on, we only have a few minutes.”

There were a total of 4 showers in a very small building, two occupied and one out of order. Without wasting time, the two undressed out of the little clothes they had and quickly jumped into the only shower available. It was only when the hot water rushed over Gilbert that his mind soon caught up to him, and was left staring embarrassingly at the naked body of Lovino.

The Italian in turn said nothing, only turned around with a hard piece of soap and forced his soapy hands onto Gilbert. The silvernette shouted in surprise, but decided that this was happening right now and he should probably return the favour.

Gilbert was in the process of washing Lovino’s hair when he felt a hand trail over his hip followed by a soft gasp. He froze and looked down, to see Lovino’s eyes mapping out his skin. Averting his eyes upwards, Gilbert could only guess what the boy was up to.

“Your skin is so soft…”

“What?”

The Italian caught himself and looked up at Gilbert, dry shampoo clinging to his locks.

"I feel sorry for you… Yes I am going to be sold off, but I know to whom and I am strictly forbidden to have any sex with the Don. Whilst you're going to…"

The two remained quiet, staring into each other’s eyes for an almost uncomfortable time. Gilbert opened his mouth to speak, words tumbling out before he could catch them.

“Do you think we could escape and find each other?”

Lovino didn’t answer.

“I mean, um, I mean that maybe it be nice… I didn’t mean to… um..”

Lovino said nothing, his hand trailing over Gilbert’s hip once again.

“Switzerland… it’s the only place free of any Dons… go to Switzerland, Engelberg. I have a friend there who can keep us safe.”

Gilbert was dumbstruck, his eyes watering as he nodded in agreement and finished cleaning up.

_Englberg,_

**… … …**

The shower might have been brief, but it refreshed Gilbert in a way he never thought he’d ever appreciate a shower before. But all good things must come to an end, because just as they managed to get their skimpy clothing back on, Sadiq came barging in, yelling at them to get onto the truck before he sets the guards on them.

Lovino only quietly dragged Gilbert along again, guessing that he was briefed on the entire layout of everything beforehand. Once again there was a line of people ready to board the truck again, but not all of them looked familiar… the blonds were nowhere to be seen, and Gilbert was sure one of the women who arrived with him was dead just in the corner of his eye. Her flaming red hair waving in the wind as someone discarded another body on a slowly growing pile.

As they quietly boarded the truck again, they were given long pants and instructed to be dressed by the time they stop again. Someone else came and handed each one of them a stale loaf of bread and bid them farewell before they were once again plunged in darkness as they all sat down.

Lovino and Gilbert managed to be together again and ate their bread in silence. The promise they made to meet in Engelberg still ringed in Gilbert’s head; it gave him hope, a reason to life until the next day. If he were to die, then Lovino would be alone… Gilbert didn’t think the boy would be able to return home if he ditched his mission… and he swore he heard Lovino whisper something about them being friends, and it brought a warmth in Gilbert’s heart.

A warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time.

It must have been a few minutes, or maybe hours, when Lovino finally spoke up. In the previous silence, Gilbert managed to tense up as the reality of everything once again managed to settle.

“Don’t worry, they won’t just sell you off to anyone. You’re rare, at least that’s what I heard. I remember there was once a woman like you too, it took an entire war between Dons to settle who would have her… no one knows what happened to her.”

Lovino shut up again, realising his story might not have been the most comforting of one. The story only brought images of a laughing woman in Gilbert’s mind, her eyes crinkling in delight as her long hair whipped carelessly in the wind.

“Maybe she had a happy ever after?”

“Maybe,”

Not too long after, it could have been years, did the truck come again to an abrupt stop. Gilbert’s lungs and heart squeezed, fear pooled in his gut and his mind drifted too far away. Lovino picked up his hand and placed a comforting kiss on his knuckles, a promise that they will survive for each other.

The doors opened, everyone got up, and filed out neatly. One or two people were yanked aside and beaten half to death for not having their pants on. Their bruised and broken bodies discarded as no one batted an eye at them. Gilbert tried not to stare at them, guilt and fear never leaving his body.

When he did look up, he was almost shocked at what he found; a large and vintage manor in the middle of a dense forest. It was late and candles burned in their iron holds along the walls. It almost looked gothic, like those Halloween movies he was always roped into watching.

They must have been at the back of the manor, because he didn’t see any front doors, only winding steps going down near one of the brick walls.

Going down the stairs revealed nothing more than dense curtains, but the boisterous laughter and jeering had Gilbert on edge. This was it. A simply door separated them from the crowd of sick people, pockets bursting with money as they couldn’t wait to touch every ounce of skin they could reach.

The crowd calmed down when a charismatic voice suddenly spoke up. The language was foreign to Gilbert, who in turn focused on the silent prayer behind him. A woman in front of Gilbert suddenly wailed in anguish and was quickly silenced by a slap across her face. Gilbert could only flinch and clench his teeth.

The door suddenly opened and the woman was pushed through, whistles and moans filling Gilbert’s ears as people admired her. He heard the charismatic voice turning seductive, he heard the woman moan, and then a loud cheer followed by clapping hands. Suddenly there was an uproar as the man yelled of prices, the only thing Gilbert could understand.

Gilbert barely had time to filter everything when the door opened and he was next. Lovino called out his name, but it was too late.

_Switzerland._

Gilbert stared wide eyed at the scene in front of him; rich and entitled people seated around dinner tables, masks on their faces and numbers already half-way into the air. He turned to see the man he heard from before, a long and slender man wearing a sparkling suit with a matching top hat. His eyes were black and his skin almost sickly pale; like a devil himself.

Gilbert couldn’t understand a word as the man circled around him, fingers tugging at his hair, forcing his mouth open, and peeling back his eyelids to show everyone the blood of his eyes. Gilbert thought he saw a woman playing with her nipples, another vigorously working herself under her dress and a man openly stroking his cock. He heard someone moan, or it could have been everyone.

The glittering man was suddenly behind him, his one hand gripping Gilbert’s crotch and the other his chin. He burned with embarrassment, and he was sure he heard a purr echoing through the room.

The display was short-lived, as the man suddenly stepped away and started to call out prices. Gilbert refused to meet anyone’s eyes, only staring the shaking boards with blood red numbers written on them, ready to claim his body

”€30 000!” Twelve numbers.

"€40 000!" Eleven numbers.

"€50 000!" Nine numbers

"€60 500!" Still nine numbers.

"€75 000!" Seven numbers.

"€90 000!" Five numbers

Gilbert stopped listening to the prices and instead focused on a few people who were willing to have him. He decided he wouldn’t mind having the woman with ruby red lips and greying hair as he death wish, her breast almost bulged out of her dress and her legs arching over each other painted such an alluring picture.

In the end she was the only one with a number left in the air, her mouth parting in glee as she realised she as well. She made to stand up when a man right in front of her stood up, and yelled furiously.

“€30 000 000!”

The room went quiet, not even a whimper from the others could be heard. The man on the stage cleared his throat and made to seal the deal, the woman from before gaping openly at the blond with the mask of a fox.

Gilbert only blinked before he was whisked away and the next person was brought in, not Lovino. The man with the fox mask met him outside, where Gilbert’s shackles were removed and the man quickly paid.

They were left alone.

“My name is Eduard von Bock… and I am truly sorry.”

_Engelberg._

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://niisanfiction.tumblr.com/) for everything fanfiction related to myself  
> All my ongoing and upcoming works are recorded  
> And prompts/challenges also stored for further use
> 
> I'm not expecting anyone to really go look at it, but... at least I did something productive xD


End file.
